Talk:The Television Academy Hall of Fame
TV Appearance This is listed as a TV Appearance, but the article doesn't give any information on how this was broadcast. Was it a stand-alone kind of special "Jim Henson Induction Ceremony" thing or was it part of a bigger televised ceremony by the Television Academy. What was the title of the televisied production (I don't think it was simply listed as "Television Academy Hall of Fame"). When did it air and on what network. Does anyone have details on the televised released aspect of this? -- Brad D. (talk) 19:49, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :It was a special honoring all of the inductees for that year. I think it aired on FOX. Scooter 20:46, 8 October 2006 (UTC) ::I did some google searching and found that the annual program is called "The Television Academy Hall of Fame" (in more recent years "The TV Hall of Fame") and the particular one with Henson was dubbed "The 4th Annual Television Academy Hall of Fame". Does anyone have a date or network for the airing? -- Brad D. (talk) 21:20, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :::According to the TV listing from November 29 I found on the New York Times database, the program aired on Channel 5 (a FOX affliate in Manhattan) on November 30, 1987. It also lists "61" as an alternate channel; I'm not quite sure what this one was. Currently, Channel 61 is the digital channel for WNET, but that wouldn't have been what it was back then. It also says the special was taped on November 15. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 22:40, 8 October 2006 (UTC) ::::"The Television Academy Hall of Fame" (which is not a real museum hall) is indeed the umbrella title for the series of specials, just like the Emmy Awards or Academy Awards. I did some research, included an earlier appearance (Jim Henson paying tribute to Burr Tillstrom), and found dates (Mary Catherine's for 1987 was correct). I think the new text clears up everything, though it could use some pictures, if the YouTube video is still online or if anybody saved it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:54, 8 October 2006 (UTC) ::::P. S. Yup, it has been pulled. Hopefully someone around here managed to snag a copy via KeepVid. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:55, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Kermit's performer What's the source on Kermit's performer? -- Scott, Scarecroe 22:52, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :I'm the one that added that. I've not re-watched my tape, but my memory serves me correctly that it was Kevin who was manipulating Kermit during the live performance, as Jim was in the audience. It took me by surprise when I saw it, and has always stood out in my memory. But right this second I can't say my memory is 100% correct. Anyone else have a copy of the ceramony they can verify this with? --Nate Radionate 03:23, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's right link. There's no indication that it's definitely one performer over another. Kevin and Steve are the only two without any characters, so it's likely to be one of them. Although, both Kermit and Piggy are pre-recorded, so it's possible that every character was, meaning that Kermit and Piggy could have been performed by any one of the performers who come out on stage. -- Scott, Scarecroe 13:45, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :::Actually (and breaking my Wiki fast a bit early, but what the hey), Steve does have characters there, both Rizzo the Rat and Sprocket (next to each other). Kathy Mullen's the only other identified puppeteer not to have one of her regular characters in the live finale. --Andrew, Aleal 13:59, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, right. That's what happens when one tries to go from memory. Still, my point stands. There's no way to know who was manipulating Kermit or Piggy. Except to add my opinion on the talk page here and say that Kermit was amazing. -- Scott, Scarecroe 14:16, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :::::Well that shows how bad my memory is. I do know that I knew who ever single one of those people were back then, except for Kevin. I guess that's what really stuck out in my mind. SOMEONE NEW! --Nate Radionate 15:16, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::The question of whether or not this was really performed live has recently come up on the Tough Pigs forum. Discuss. -- Scott, Scarecroe 15:21, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::I totally take back what I said about Kevin doing Kermit. I know now that I was wrong, as I didn't realize Elmo was there. --Nate Radionate 15:32, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Here's my take on it. Jim and Frank are performing Kermit and Piggy. The clip of Jim laughing is taken from later on in the program. Kevin Clash is performing Elmo and Grover, Dave Goelz is performing Gonzo and Uncle Traveling Matt, Kathy Mullen is performing Rowlf and Fozzie, Steve Whitmire is performing Sprocket and Rizzo, Richard Hunt is performing Scooter and Janice, and Jerry Nelson is performing Floyd and the Count. --Erik Ebrowne 20:19, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Straight from the Frog's mouth (well, Steve Whitmire), it was Jim performing Kermit - http://www.muppetcentral.com/articles/interviews/whitmire3.shtml. --Erik Ebrowne 22:31, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Wow! I guess that settles the debate (though I like the fact that Jim himself acknowledged that it was weird to be performing during his own tribute). Good work, Erik! --Andrew, Aleal 22:49, 28 April 2006 (UTC) pics I have a ton of screengrabs of this in the same condition as the Primitives one. If anybody wants, I can put them here.Scooter 05:23, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :I vote yes. --GrantHarding 05:36, 18 March 2006 (UTC) ::YES! --Warrick 17:22, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Anyone have a copy? Hi, I used to own a copy of this appearance on VHS but it's lost unfortunatly. Does anyone have a copy? Hensonfan 00:34, February 7, 2011 (UTC)